Chocolate Love
by hyper13
Summary: Gibby asks Freddy to try and make him something that will make a girl fall in love with him, but what will happen when Carly accidently eats one?
1. Favor for Gibby

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

_Freddy's POV_

"Come on…. Pleeeease?" Gibby begged me.

"Okay, fine! I'll try, but I can't promise it will work." I shook my head as Gibby ran off thanking me as he went. Did he really think science can come up with a way to make someone fall in love with them? Well I guess we will find out.

_Freddy's POV_

The phone rang and I answered it. "I got your message, called back as soon as I heard… what happened?"

"Well I tried it with rats and it seemed to work so I put it in the form of chocolate and we'll see if it will work on people. Just make sure you are the first person she sees after she eats it."

"Thank you so much Freddy, I'll find a way to repay you." I rolled my eyes. After I got off the phone with him I grabbed the box and went across the hall to Carly's house.

"Hey Freddy… who are the chocolates for." She teased. Carly was looking beautiful, as usual, eating strawberries Sam was sitting next to her eating a turkey leg in her usual cargo pants. Where she gets such random food I'll never know.

"They're for Gibby to give to someone."

"Gibby actually has a girlfriend? Wow." Sam muttered surprised.

"No, not really. He likes this girl and he's trying to get her to like him." I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them about how he was trying to get the girl. I don't think Carly would react well to the idea of food that made a person think they were in love with another person. Really I don't agree with it either but hey it's Gibby's morals.

"Can I have one?" Sam asked. She always wants food.

"NO!" I said it a little louder and harsher than I intended.

"Why not? Gibby will never know one is missing. Come on please?" I shook my head and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I won't take his stupid chocolate." Carly decided now would be a good time to say something before the arguing got worse.

"Who wants to get smoothies?" we all agreed. Who doesn't love smoothies? I put the chocolate down on the counter and followed my two best friends out the door.

_Sam's POV_

"I'll be right back, I left my sweater." Carly and Freddy said they would wait for me in the lobby and I ran back into her house. I opened the box of chocolates and took one, a girl can't resist chocolate. I bit into it just to find it was dark chocolate so I quickly spit it out. Yuck I hate dark chocolate, too bitter. Carly likes chocolate though; I grabbed one for her and ran to meet them. Freddy was talking to his mom probably promising her he would cross the street after looking both ways. Now was a good time to give the chocolate to Carly.

"Here, it's dark chocolate." Carly looked at me skeptically.

"Is this Gibby's chocolate?" she asked. Leave it to her to be suspicious if I told her she would tell Freddy so I told a little lie.

"No these were some I had." She shrugged and ate the chocolate. Freddy walked up to us and we walked outside. Right before we did Carly gave Freddy a very strange look.


	2. Troubled Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters the TV show… all that jazz. I do however own the plot**_

_**Also someone pointed out to me that I might have misspelled Freddie's name, so I'm fixing that now. Thank you kallusive. And now, chapter two.**_

_Freddie's POV_

Carly looked at me twenty-seven times on the short walk to Groovy Smoothie. Exactly twenty-seven times, I counted. Every time she looked I would catch her eye and she would smile. Having no idea what was going on I was a little relieved when we got to Groovy Smoothie, she stopped the random glances so she could order her smoothie and once we were served we sat at our usual booth. Sam sat on one side reclining against the window her legs on the rest of the seat and me and Carly sat on the other side. There's nothing unusual about that except usually Carly kept a natural distance that friends kept when sitting next to each other. This time, however, she did not. I could feel her legs touching mine and it left my mind blank. When it did get back to use I wondered what it would be like to hold her in my arms if this is how it felt with just her leg touching me. I wanted to put my arm around her so bad but I couldn't of course. I already told Carly a few months ago that I was over her. I couldn't let it show now, I don't know if I could handle rejection again. I looked down at her tan legs. Maybe she didn't realize she was sitting so close.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked. She put her hand on my shoulder to get my attention. Of course my mind went blank again. Thankfully I was able to nod. She didn't move her hand and it took every single inch of willpower I had no to turn and kiss her. _Don't do it Freddie, you know better. She doesn't feel the same way. Maybe if you kiss her she'll change her mind. No! Don't do it Freddie._ While I was having this mental argument with myself Carly removed her arm and I breathed a small sigh of relief. Some of my self control returned. Carly's phone rang and she answered it but the noise inside was too loud for her to hear. She excused herself and stepped outside to talk. I instantly missed her next to me.

"So Freddie, what is with those chocolates anyway? What's the big deal if someone ate them?" maybe I should tell her. I had to tell someone at least and really Sam has no morals.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes… is it good?" Sam sat up. I nodded and told her about Gibby's favor.

"So, I they worked on animals and I put them in chocolate and whoever eats one will fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex that they see."

"Oh…" Sam looked nervous and then looked at her watch.

"Well, look at the time. Got to go! Say bye to Carly for me." she quickly ran out the door and I was left very confused. Carly came in and sat next to me again.

"Where'd Sam go?" I shrugged.

"She had to leave, I don't know where she went." We stayed at Groovy Smoothie for another twenty minutes and then went back to Carly's.

_Carly's POV_

On the short walk back to my house I thought about today. _what is wrong with me?_ I couldn't be feeling this again. A few months ago I had asked to talk to Freddie about his feelings for me. I was actually going to tell him I think I loved him back.

"_Hey Freddie, can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Sure. What's up?" he smiled, God how I loved his smile. I lived for that smile._

"_I wanted to talk to you about… well how you feel for me." I bit my lip. This was it, this was the moment that I was going to tell Freddie I loved him._

"_Oh, don't worry about it Carly, I know you don't feel the same. It's okay. I'm over it now." He smiled again but this time it broke my heart. I smiled back and answered with, "Cool, just wanted to check."_

That was when I started to push my feelings away, and now suddenly they were all back again, but like he said he was over me and for some reason I couldn't get them to go away this time. In the months that had passed I had pushed my feelings deep down into my soul, and every now and then when we got to close or he said something sweet they would come back up again and I would have to push them harder. This time they all resurfaced and wouldn't go away. _What am I going to do?_

_**So, that's chapter two. Let me know what you think… or not. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	3. Almost

_**Sorry for the long update… even though it actually hasn't been that long. Usually during the week I am busy so just for future reference most of my updates will be on the weekends.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters in this chapter. I also do not own The Ring**_

_Freddie's POV_

God she is so beautiful. I watched as she opened the door and I followed her in. I told myself it was to get the chocolates but I couldn't convince myself that. The real reason I was there was because I didn't want to leave Carly. _Get a grip on yourself; you'll never have a chance. _Carly being so close had definitely messed up my mind… and possibly my self control.

"I have to use the bathroom." I blurted out into the silence. I need to be away from her to clear my head and get a grip on myself.

"'Kay. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure." The words were barely out of my mouth before I made a mad dash to the bathroom.

One I was in there I splashed cold water on my face, shook my head a little, and then dried it off. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay Freddie. You know the rules, you know the boundaries. Just repeat it over and over; you only like her as a friend, you only like her as a friend." I repeated this a couple more times and felt better.

Walking out I saw Carly sipping on a glass of iced tea her curly black hair was now pulled into a high ponytail.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Uh, nothing much, why?" She shrugged.

"Want to watch a movie?"

I almost said no, I wasn't sure if I could handle sitting next to her on the couch in the dark, not after what happened earlier. I almost said no, instead I said, "Sure."

_Carly's POV_

Yay! HE said yes. I decided to be nice and let him pick the movie; Sam and I always make him sit through chick flicks.

"While you look for a movie, want me to make popcorn?" he smiled and I almost melted into a Carly puddle.

"Sure." Oh if he only knew how his smile made me feel. I walked into the kitchen and immediately started searching the cupboards for the popcorn. I remembered Spencer had put it on a high shelf forgetting I'm not as tall as him. Sighing I climbed onto the counter. I was reaching for the box when Freddie said (in his mesmerizing voice) that he had picked a movie his voice came out of nowhere and scared me to death causing me to topple over.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled as I fell on top of him. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into his brown ones. **(A/N: I'm really sorry about this. This information about his eyes may be wrong. I am not 100% positive his eyes are brown and I'm really sorry if it's wrong. Feel free to correct me.)**

"You okay?" he whispered. I nodded.

"You?" I whispered back. My heart was pounding, and not from the fall.

"Yeah." I didn't say anything else and neither did he. I started to lean down coming closer and then I stopped. It would be pointless to kiss him if he didn't love me back. I almost kissed him, but I didn't. Slowly I stood up and helped him up.

"Sorry for scaring you." He said, still whispering.

_Freddie's POV_

"We're even… I did fall on you." Why didn't I just kiss her? She was so close, _leaning towards me!_

"So, movie?"

"Yeah. Sure." I agreed. We left the popcorn where it had fallen.

I put in _The Ring 2. _Carly never told me but she doesn't like scary movies, she doesn't like to tell what she's scared of but I had found out accidentally from Spencer. And I admit I was setting myself up for disappointment, but I was kind of hoping that she would get scared and hold onto me.

Twenty minutes into the movie she clutched the upper part of my arm and hid her face into my shoulder. I was in heaven.

"I don't really like scary movies." She admitted her voice muffled by my shoulders. She sounded so adorable.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" it's sick, but I wanted her to say no. I prayed she would say no. my prayer was answered.

There was fifteen minutes left into the movie and I looked at Carly. She was sleeping on my shoulder.

Just as the movie ended Sam burst through the door and I stifled a scream. You just don't do that when someone has been watching a scary movie.

"Freddie! Get out here now!" I looked at Carly; I don't want to wake her up.

"But…"

"Now!" she took a step into the room.

"Okay, okay." I gently laid Carly down on the couch and went into the hallway separating our two homes. Sam was pacing back and forth.

"What?"

"IgaveCarlychocolate." She said running her words together.

"What?" I repeated but this time confused, not curios.

"I. gave. Carly. A. Chocolate."

"Okay?" then it hit me. The chocolates I made for Gibby… "Oh."


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for such a long time between updates, really trying. =)**

_Sam's POV_

Freddie looked mad and I looked at the floor. People don't know this but I do sometimes feel bad when I do something wrong… okay I don't really, unless it's Carly. That's why I feel bad this time. At the same time I don't feel as bad because she did like him before the chocolate… oh but Freddie didn't like her… yeah I can see how this could be a problem.

"Sam, don't you ever listen. I told you that you couldn't eat them." He slapped his forehead.

"I tried it and realized it was dark chocolate, I didn't like it but I knew Carly did so I gave it to her. You're a geek; make an antidote or whatever they call it in the movies. It's not my fault you don't want Carly to like you."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me, when you told her that you didn't like her anymore. She was…" I stopped; Carly would kill me if I told.

"She was what?" thankfully I was saved from answering by Carly screaming. We rushed into the living room and Carly was sitting up on her couch. I flipped on the lights.

"Carly what's wrong?" Freddie asked her trying to look touch; I just rolled my eyes and picked up the movie case.

"Great going geek, you gave her nightmares." Freddie started apologizing and I walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator door.

_Freddie's POV_

"It's cool, don't worry about it Freddie." She smiled at me, I had to sit down. I am so whipped.

"Well do you want to talk about your nightmare?" she blushed and shook her head.

"I don't remember." She was lying. I know Carly well, and she was lying. That wasn't important, but the reason is. Why didn't she want to tell me?

"Really?" she nodded and Sam walked in eating pudding out of a bowl. Carly rolled her eyes. Food again.

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked. Way to be subtle Sam, way to be subtle.

"No."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I uh, got to go. Bye Carly, call me later." And Sam ran out the door leaving me to explain everything to Carly. One day I will kill that blonde menace.

_Carly's POV_

"Tell me what Freddie." A million things it could be popped into my head. _Are Sam and Freddie dating?_ A small shiver went down my spine at the thought… Sam wouldn't do that to me.

"You remember when Sam gave you that chocolate?" I nodded.

"Well the chocolates were an experiment Gibby asked me to do." I flew off the couch.

"An experiment? Am I going to die or something? Oh my God. Why doesn't Sam listen?" Freddie smirked a little and pulled me back to the couch, once I was sitting though he didn't let go of my hand.

"You aren't going to die. Gibby wanted me to try and make something that would make a girl fall in love with him. He wouldn't leave me alone about it so I tried. That's what the chocolates were, and they worked. It was made so you would fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex you see… and Sam gave you one."

_Freddie's POV_

I waited to see her reaction

…

**So… what will Carly's reaction be??? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Fate

**Disclaimer: As I have mentioned I do not own iCarly.**

_Freddie's POV_

Carly still didn't say anything.

"Don't worry; I'm going to start working on an antidote."

"Uh… 'Kay. Umm Freddie I think there is something I should say though."

_Carly's POV_

"I know it was morally wrong, and I'm sorry you ate one… even though it wasn't my fault. But I figured it was Gibby's conscience…" he continued rambling on. I stopped listening. _I wish I could just tell him how I felt before I even ate the stupid chocolate. _I was going to tell him, but he cut me off. I sighed and he stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm really sorry Carly." Looking at the ground, he seemed so sad. I put my hand on his chin and lifted it up so he would look at me. I almost lost my train of thought looking into his eyes.

"I'm not mad."

_Sam's POV_

I can't hear anything! I'm gonna go get a burger. I walked away from Carly's door.

_Freddie's POV_

I couldn't answer her. My mind was screaming 'IT'S THE CHOCOLATE!' but my heart was telling me to kiss her.

"I… I have to go." She turned her head to the side. I could tell her I still love her… I could do it. I took a deep breath.

"I lied…"

"Carly!" Spencer rushed into the apartment. Crap!

"What?" she turned to him annoyed.

"I saw Sam at McDonalds and she told me what happened." He wrapped his arms around her. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dying Spencer."

"Oh well… I know that… uh, you want dinner?"

"later." He went into his room.

_This is your mother calling, answer the phone._

_This is your mother calling, answer the phone._

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at my mothers lame ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Freddie, it is time for you to come home."

"Just a minute mom."

"Now Freddie!" she yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back. "Carly, I have to go. Can we talk later?" she nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

_Carly's POV_

_Ugh! Fate so does not want us together. Why can't I just tell him? _I threw myself onto the couch covering my face with my hands. _Stupid fate._

"Carly." Spencer yelled from his room. I groaned.

"What?"

"Can you spend the night with the Bensons? Socko needs my help."

"I'll see." I doubt Freddie would want me there. My chocolate love probably disgusts him… but maybe fate is giving me another chance to tell him. If I get him to make the antidote tonight and then take it, I can tell him afterward… I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship.

_Mrs. Benson's POV_

Young people are so naïve. Carly believed Freddie doesn't love her anymore, and Freddie told her when she was going to confess her love for him. Even without Freddie's invention Carly loved him. They didn't realize it, that's why Spencer and I had to get involved… plus I like playing cupid. The phone rang right on time.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Benson, it's Carly."

"Oh, hi Carly. What can I do for you?" like I don't know.

"My brother has to help his friend with something, can I stay over tonight?" I smiled.

"Why of course. Come over whenever you're ready." She said thank you and hung up.

"Freddie."

"What mom?" he was still annoyed that I had made him come home.

"Carly is going to spend the night tonight. Okay?" he came running into the kitchen where I was.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Spencer has something to take care of." Freddie tried to play it off. So cute.

"'Kay… that's cool." Then he was out of the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

_Freddie's POV_

Fate is giving me another chance, I think. If not it is going to be harder than ever to control myself around her and not kiss her. Maybe after I give her the antidote I can tell her about my lie… I don't want to take advantage of her while she's under the influence of chocolate.


	6. confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly ect. I do however own the idea of this particular story and… that's about it. **

**Anyway here is chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

_Freddie's POV_

Carly was sitting on my bed watching me as I tried to find the cure. _Maybe since it was in chocolate it will help if it is in something gross… nah I don't want to make Carly eat something gross._

"Freddie." I loved the way my name sounded coming from her lips. I wish I could tell her how I feel, but it will have to wait. Even if after the chocolate love is gone, she won't love me.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, never mind." She looked at the floor and the wall and the ceiling, anywhere but at me. She had done this three times already, but I was being patient. When she got the courage to say what she wanted to say then she will do it… in her own time.

I picked up the formula for the chocolates. What needed to be changed here?

"I don't want you to make an antidote!" Carly blurted out interrupting the silence causing me to jump, and then I registered what she said.

"W-w-what?" I turned to look at her and this time she looked me straight in the eyes hence the stuttering. She took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to make an antidote."

_Carly's POV_

I waited for Freddy to say something. _He doesn't love you anymore, just let him make the antidote and you can hide your feelings for him again. Maybe the antidote will cure your real feelings. But I don't want to hide my feelings anymore, I want to tell him, I want him to know whether he loves me or not. _Arguing in my head helped distract me from the fact that Freddie wasn't saying anything and more than likely he is disgusted that I would even suggest such a thing. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Why?" he whispered so quietly. Am I mistaking or was there a little hope in his voice?

"Because… because I love you." Freddie shook his head. I knew it, he's disgusted by it. I almost started to cry.

"You're just saying that because of the chocolate." Now it was my turn to shake my head.

"No. That's just what you think. I love you, I loved you before the chocolate." I took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you one day, but you told me you were over me so then it was my turn to get over you. I hid my feelings for you and I thought they were gone and then they ate the chocolate and they're back but it was never gone I just lied to myself and said it was. I'm tired of hiding how I feel and I know you don't love me but I had to tell you. And I don't want to take the antidote because it won't make a difference." Freddie sat there not moving during this whole speech and now I really did start crying.

_Freddie's POV_

I stood up and sat next to Carly on the bed. She wouldn't look at me anymore so I gently put my hand on her cheek and led her face to look at me. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. Inside I was shaking, it wasn't intimate but it was more than a friendly gesture between us.

"Hey, hey don't cry." I whispered. "Why are you crying, what's the matter?"

"I know how you used to feel. I love you but you don't love me back." She blinked away her tears and sat a little straighter.

"Well I guess it's my turn for a confession." I still had her face in my hands and she tilted her head to the side. She looked so adorable.

"I lied… I always loved you, I never stopped."

**So that's it for this chapter, don't worry there is more… and in case you were wondering I will let you know what happens to Gibby.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know it's been a long time but the school year is almost over and I have finals not to mention I'm trying to finish my screenplay for creative writing class… anyway you don't really care about this, you just care about the story… at least I think you do. Oh but they might be a little OOC because I still have my screenplay characters in my mind so they might come off a little differently… not that they weren't in my other chapters… sorry.**

**Oh and I also (Sadly) just realized that every single chapter has been the same day, this is kind of helpful though so if anyone didn't know that it might clear things up and chapter one was a Friday, except the part where Gibby asked him to do the favor, that was Thursday night. Okay now I'm done… I think.**

**Disclaimer: I believe I have mentioned this once or twice but I will mention it again just to be sure, I do not own iCarly or any of its characters. I really don't own anything, not even the words… except maybe the order of the words… oh and I just so happen to own the idea of this particular fan fiction.**

**Chapter 7: Eureka! And Perfection**

_Carly's POV_

Did he just… oh my god I think he did… he said he still loves me. Wow, it's amazing. I can't even think straight. It might be the fact that his very kissable lips are so close to mine and he just said he loves me. I think I might faint.

"Carly. Are you home?" Freddie asked sounding concerned, I tried to concentrate.

"Yeah… yeah, sorry, shock." Freddie nodded.

"I was going to tell you after you had the antidote, but you know I can't stand to see you cry." I smiled at him and he stood up going back to his work. I missed him being close to me, but now I was thinking straight.

"Uh… Freddie, what are you doing?" he shrugged as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Working on the antidote."

"Why?"

"Because, Gibby might change his mind and need one, plus I need to give you one anyway. I don't want you to say I love you with the chocolate still in affect. It would affect my conscience." I thought about it, I guess it made sense.

"What if it made me stop loving you." Freddie stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"It can't. It doesn't really change the way you feel about someone, it just creates artificial triggers in your brain that fool you into thinking you like a person which is why after the person takes it they fall in love with the first member of the opposite sex they see… unless they aren't straight. So if you really do love me and it's not just the love potion then it won't go away." Too much science involved, it made my head hurt.

"Hey Carls, do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" I shrugged.

"Why not, it's something to do. It wasn't really about the movie, it was about you." Freddie chuckled good naturedly and I realized that it kind of sounded like an insult since it had been a nightmare.

"Good to know I scare you that badly."

"No, it's not like that. I told you I loved you and… you reacted… badly… that's all." I looked at his test rats that he had first tested the potion on. "Freddie, I think you need to separate your rats, they look like they're about to kill each other.

_Freddie's POV_

"Kill… what?" I turned and looked at the rats. Carly was right, they were about to attack each other. I quickly put one of them in a separate cage like they were in the beginning of the experiment.

"This is awesome."

"Umm… how so?"

"It means it will wear off on it's own." I looked inside the cage and there were droppings everywhere. "Maybe it's after the first bowel movement… maybe that's just a coincidence." I looked at my time chart.

"That would be kind of gross."

"Okay, so I gave it to them at midnight this morning, and it's now ten so about twenty-two hours for it to wear off. Not that bad. I guess we just have to wait about four more hours for you… give or take a few." Carly smiled happily then very quickly she kissed my cheek. It was very short but sweet. She then went and sat on my bed again.

"I figured you wouldn't want a real kiss until your conscience was cleared." She smiled sweetly. I can not wait for it to wear off.

"Yeah… that is probably better." I swallowed. I wish it would affect humans faster than rats. I looked at Carly and laughed out loud surprised to see her sound asleep. Today has been weird for her; she needs rest… looks like I get the couch.

**I was thinking the story was done when I realized how short it was and it needs more so there is a part two to chapter 7… lol it's just more fun to put a part two the continuing from where I was. Enjoy.**

**Part Two**

_Gibby's POV_

Saturday morning I woke up to a bright sunny day and the sound of my phone ringing. I picked up the phone.

"Talk to meh."

"Hey Gibby. It's Freddie."

"Yo, Freddie. What's up? Something wrong with the potion?"

"Well… yes and no. turns out that it wears off after about twenty two hours. If you want it to stay longer just keep feeding her the chocolate. Either you will run out and the potion will remain in her system or as soon as you run out you'll need more. I guess the rest will be trial and error, but I figured you needed to know that." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"That's cool. I might get tired of her after awhile anyway and can just use them on some other girl."

"Uh... okay. Hey I have to go, Carly's awake and I need to talk to her."

"Whoa dude, is she at your house?"

"Yeah her brother was gone and he didn't want her by herself. Anyway I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up and I shrugged again. I can smell pancakes.

_Freddie's POV_

I went into my bedroom as soon as I was off the phone with Gibby. I had heard Carly get off the bed (I have a very loud bed when you get off) so I thought I would say good morning. She was sitting up on the bed looking happier than she had last night.

"Hey Carly. How did you sleep?"

"Great, and you?" she stretched contently.

"Same… how do you feel?"

"I woke up sometime last night, I don't know when and I felt different. I guess it passed through me and now I feel happier being able to tell you I love you without bothering your conscience." She smiled and looked absolutely gorgeous as always, I don't know what it is but she always looks her cutest in the morning when her eyes are still a little closed from sleep and her hair is a mess. Maybe it's just because it's natural. I walked to her and stood directly in front of where she was sitting. Taking her face in my hands I kissed her softly on her lips… something I have wanted for a long time. It was perfect.

**I know it's still short but it's pretty much over. I will have an epilogue and that will be the end of Chocolate Love. Really short compared to some of the fan fictions I've read. 27 chapters and each chapter is super long. But anyways this is only my third one so I guess I'll have to work up to having a super long one. Have an amazing day. =)**


	8. Epilogue

**Okay, so this will be the final chapter of Chocolate Love… I am really going to miss it, but I can just fill the void with another fanfic story. I hope you like it as much as I did and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

_**Monday Morning-**_

_Freddie's POV_

"Okay so here's the chocolate and an antidote… just in case." I handed over the package of chocolate to Gibby.

"Thanks again Freddie." He opened the box. "Hey! There's two missing."

"Carly accidentally ate one and, wait did you say two." I yanked the box from him and looked inside. Sure enough there were two chocolates missing. I thought Carly only ate one.

"Well then who ate the other one?" I shrugged as Sam walked to us.

"Hey Gibby." She said shyly playing with a piece of her hair. She glanced at me, disgusted. "Freddie"

"Sam."

"Hey Sam." Gibby said nervously. He tended to end up in harm when Sam was around.

"So Gibby… I uh was wondering if we could go get a smoothie sometime. Just me and you, like a date?" Whoa, a date. I did not see that coming.

"Uh hold on one second Gibby." I pulled Sam away a little.

"Did you eat one of the chocolates?"

"Yup." Sam glanced lovingly at Gibby. Way too weird.

"I thought you didn't like dark chocolate, and I told you what they did."

"I know but…" she lowered her voice "I've liked Gibby for a long time and I thought the chocolate might help me actually tell him." She walked back to Gibby and I stood there in semi-shock. Sam liked Gibby? I looked at the two of them and she asked him something and he nodded and they walked down the hall hand in hand.

_Gibby's POV_

I can't believe Sam asked me out, and before I gave her the chocolate.

"Today is the best day ever!" I shout as I yank off my shirt. I threw that, along with the chocolate, into the trash and walked the halls with my lady.

_Freddie's POV_

"I just saw Sam and Gibby walking hand in hand." Carly said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah. Apparently she's liked him for awhile; she used the chocolate to help her admit it to him." Carly smirked looking back at the direction they had been headed and shrugged.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I responded and she leaned in for a kiss.

**(This part is more the epilogue)**

So Gibby landed his girl, and Freddie got his. Gibby did not tire of Sam after the potion wore off (nor had he expected it to) and she never got tired of him. They dated all through high school. They married before college and Sam opened a self defense class. Gibby went to college and became a cook, opened his restaurant where he never had to wear his shirt. Both Carly and Freddie went to college and after graduation married. The four stayed friends forever. iCarly remained a popular web show until they were in their 30's when they're kids took over.

Spencer's art really took off and he started making art for the president. So all ended well for everyone.

**And that folks is the end. And before anyone asks I do not really see Sam and Gibby together I just thought it would make an interesting twist. The ending kind of sucked, I know but just let me know what you though. Constructive criticism is welcome. =)**


End file.
